Daisuke Niwa
Background Daisuke Niwa (Niwa Daisuke) was born on November 11th and is the 14-year-old protagonist of the story who confesses to and is rejected by his crush (first love), Risa Harada, in the beginning of the series. He then discovers that, because of his Niwa Family heritage, an entity called Dark lives within him. Appearance Daisuke stands at 157 cm (5'2") while weighing at 34.5 kg (76lbs) with blood-red spiked hair, ruby-red eyes and a peach-colored skin tone. He is usually dressed in his school clothes that consist of khaki pants with a white button-up shirt over a red shirt and tennis-shoes. Personality Daisuke transforms into Dark (usually unwillingly) whenever he experiences feelings of love or intimacy. Daisuke is kind hearted, the opposite of Dark, and is always trying to stop Dark from performing crazy stunts to no avail. Later in the series, Daisuke gradually falls in love with Risa Harada's (his crush) older twin sister, Riku Harada. Riku in turn also has feelings for Daisuke. He regularly argues with Dark but, expresses concern for him when he is in danger. He misses Dark when they are separated in the series through magic. In the anime adaptation, he cries when Dark seals himself and Krad, leaving Daisuke. Abilities Even though he does not look or act it, Daisuke is very perceptive and athletic - capable of jumping from heights that a normal boy could never be capable of. He already had this ability when he was young, it was shown when he jumped over the gate to get Riku's teddy bear. To hone his skills, his family sets up daily life-threatening trials once he returns home from school. A specialty of this is his gift for lockpicking (or hacking, in the case of electronically activated locks) any kind of lock in succession. His ability of lockpicking was so good that it even suprised Dark. Daisuke Niwa, has been trained in thievery all his life. He can dodge traps, pick locks, sneak past security, and break into almost any location. However, he prefers to create art, not steal it, which makes him more like a Hikari. Also, his paintings seems to have magical power when one of his paintings becomes a catalyst in the awakening of the Second Hand of Time. Relationships Risa Harada Early in the series, he had a crush on Risa but was rejected, this caused his "Love" DNA to awaken. His crush on Risa continued until he realized that he was in love with the older Harada, Riku. Risa and Daisuke become friends in the middle of the series. Riku Harada He gradually started to like Riku like he had her sister. At the end of the series he confessed that Dark was his other half and she accepted it. They are suggested to be true loves ,but it is only suggested''' it isn't really true'. Satoshi Hiwatari/ Hikari During the Anime and Manga Satoshi's and Daisuke's Relationship is as best friends but during some episodes there are some extreme'Yaoi suggests between the two. Despite the fact Krad lives within Satoshi, Daisuke will always be his friend. Even though his mother doesn't trust Hiwatari, Niwa does. Dark Mousy He and Dark have a good relationship showing their friendship is numerous parts in the Anime. Dark seems to like teasing the young red head he aswell shows concerns for Daisuke as shown in episode 26 when he is fighting Krad his other half. Trivia *Perceptive, athletic, and artistic, Daisuke is also skilled in dodging traps, picking locks, and other thieving-type activities although he looks very clumsy and easy to fool. '''Life Biography Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Episode 16 Episode 17 Episode 18 Episode 19 Episode 20 Episode 21 Episode 22 Episode 23 Episode 24 Episode 25 Episode 26 'Manga Life Bio' Book 1 Book 2 Book 3 Book 4 Book 5 Book 6 Book 7 Book 8 Book 9 Book 10 Book 11 Book 12 Book 13 Book 14 Book 15 Gallery Daisuke Niwa|Niwa Daisuke D N Angel-Daisuke Niwa.jpg|Daisuke unboarding the tram. Vlcsnap-2011-03-12-21h45m18s22.png|Daisuke during the start of the story. Vlcsnap-2011-03-12-21h59m45s13.png|Daisuke shocked at Risa's answer. Vlcsnap-2011-03-12-22h06m27s4.png|Daisuke in a moment of deep thought and depression. Vlcsnap-2011-03-12-22h07m08s122.png|The clumsy Daisuke Vlcsnap-2011-03-12-22h21m39s166.png|Daisuke during a funeral. Vlcsnap-2011-03-12-22h24m07s103.png|Swimming lesson. Vlcsnap-2011-03-12-22h32m04s25.png|Daisuke carrying Riku on a steep path to return to the trail. images (5).jpg download (2).jpg Wallpaper Gallery D_N_Angel_13.jpg daisuke-niwa.jpg daisukeniwa2334.jpg Minitokyo.D.N.Angel.Wallpaper.201632.jpg Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters